The begining to a new start
by Thefirerwolf
Summary: Satoshi and his friend are back in there normal world but they are still trying to forget the advents that happened at heavenly host but will things get better SATOSHIXNAOMI and YOSHIKIXAYUMI


**~**

**This is my first writing i hope you lot enjoy and please if you want more just tell me in the review thank**

**Corpse party**

**This story is set after the event at heavenly host elementary school this story is set a couple months after the characters return home**

**Chapter 1**

Satoshi: Noooooooooo

Satoshi wakes up his whole body is shaking he gasp for air he is sweating like mad he realises it was only a dream but he knows that dream was real and somehow he'd have to try and forget the terrifying advent that happen in heavenly host elementary school, he wipes the sweat of his face when suddenly the door burst open!

Yuka: brother!

Satoshi sister Yuka runs in and leaps onto Satoshi bed

Yuka: come on come on! Me and mom made pancakes come on!

Satoshi: (sigh) great I'll be down in a minute

Yuka: Ok (giggles) don't be too long

Yuka jumps of the bed a runs out of the room Satoshi sits up and runs his sweaty fingers throw his hair

Satoshi: hhhh ok I don't want to be late for school

Satoshi get ups and goes to the bathroom and washes his face then get change into his usual uniform a blue t shirt with a white shirt over the top with gray pants and white shoes then join he sister and mom down stairs

Mrs Mochida: Mornings are you ok Satoshi you look a bit pale

Satoshi: err yeah, yeah everything fine

Mrs Mochida: hmmm ok

Satoshi sits down at the table then Yuka brings a pancake over to Satoshi

Yuka: me and mom made this for you

Satoshi: wow thanks Yuka this looks delouses

Satoshi sit down to eat when suddenly he hears his phone beep he pulls it out and see he has a text it was from Naomi "hey was any homework due into today" Satoshi had known Naomi since he started school and always had a crush on her but never pluck up the courage to tell her how he felt about her Satoshi decides to ring Naomi she hasn't been acting herself lately after the event at heavenly host and her best friend Seiko dying Satoshi phone starts to beep when he hears Naomi pick up

Naomi: ohh hey Satoshi did you get my text?

Satoshi could tell she been crying

Satoshi: urmmm yeah remember the project

Naomi: oh god I'm such a stupid idiot

Satoshi hated it when Naomi said stuff about herself in a negative way Naomi was a sweet, kind and very attractive girl and Satoshi was always sad when she was sad

Satoshi: hey come on don't say stuff like that how about I'll come round before school and help you

Naomi: (blushes) really? You would do that for me

Satoshi: of course I would I'll be in a bit

Naomi: ok thanks Satoshi you're the best

Satoshi puts his phone in his pocket he smiles and blushes he felt his heart skip a beat Yuka starts to giggle she knew Satoshi had been talking to Naomi because he always had a smile and blushed when he spoke to her

Yuka: (giggles)

Satoshi snaps back to reality and realises he had a big smile on his face

Satoshi: hey what's so funny?

Yuka: (giggles) nothing

Satoshi: hmmm ok I'll better be of see ya

Yuka: (still giggling) bye

Mrs Mochida: Bye huns have a good day

Satoshi sets down his road it takes him about 5 minutes to get to Naomi house from his house he finally reaches Naomi house he knocks on the door to find it opened by Naomi mum

Ms Natsumi: oh hello you must be Satoshi right

Naomi mum had seen picture of Naomi friends and seen Naomi walk home with him

Satoshi: yes is Naomi there (in a polite tone)

Ms Natsumi: yes she is she up in her room as always she been acting...abit...weird lately I keep hearing her say Seiko do you know anything about it

When the group came back from heavenly host everyone who died there no one knew who they were even they own parents it was like they never existed

Satoshi: urmmmm yes it's a bit hard to explain

Ms Natsumi: (worried tone) ok it just I want her to be her old self and be happy

Satoshi: I understand

Ms Natsumi: ok thank you (letting him in) she up stairs

Satoshi: ok thanks

As Satoshi gets up the stairs Ms Natsumi say to him

Ms Natsumi: if you could talk to her and see how she is I'll be very grateful

Satoshi: (turning around) yeah sure

Satoshi heads up the stairs he then knocks on Naomi door Naomi is laying she is still thinking of Seiko she has cried so much she can't anymore but then she hears a knock on the door

Naomi: (depressed voice) come in

Satoshi walks in Naomi hearts starts to race and instantly she feels better she had a major crush on Satoshi she thought he was kind, helpful, and sweet and after heavenly host very brave she quickly sits up and rubs her eyes

Naomi: hey Satoshi

Satoshi: (causational) hey are you all right

Naomi: urmmmm yeah

Satoshi: (a little frustrated) come on Naomi anyone can tell that you been crying (sits on her bed)

Suddenly Naomi burst out cry she grabs Satoshi and hugs him Satoshi is a little shocked in what's just happened but then puts his arm round her a little blushes appears on his cheeks his hearts starts to pound in his chest

Satoshi: It's alright let it out

After a while she stops to realise she hugging satoshi she feels his warm body she felt so safe and comfortable against him like he's made the pain go away then a huge blush appears on hers face but then she thought how embarrassed he must feel she quickly jolts back

Naomi: (blushing) sorry

Satoshi: (blushing) don't worry about it I know it hard but we will get through this together

Naomi starts to blush like crazy then Satoshi hugs her she feel her heart racing she felt so happy satoshi felt like it was a dream he was so happy to be with Naomi he so desperately wanted to tell her how he felt but he thought about being rejected and how their friendship would become very awkward so he decided to wait for now

Naomi: (still cuddling) thanks Satoshi

Satoshi started to blush even more and felt his heart beating like a drum and he didn't care he just wanted for her to be happy


End file.
